


Give Sorrow Words

by desree_rd



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Peter/Sylar Promptfest, Sylar is a Petrelli, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desree_rd/pseuds/desree_rd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twins Peter and Gabriel Petrelli mourn the loss of their older brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Sorrow Words

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Yeah. I wish...
> 
> Written for the Peter/Sylar Promptfest, first posted Mar. 24th 2010.
> 
> Prompt: AU incest, Peter and Gabriel Petrelli mourn the loss of their older brother with lots of sex. Someone else killed him... maybe he really did die in a plane crash, don't care how he died.
> 
> Not entirely a PWP, because Peter just wouldn't shut up!

 

  
_Give sorrow words; the grief that does not speak whispers the o'er-fraught heart and bids it break._  
~William Shakespeare

 

Grief was a funny thing, Peter reflected. Everybody dealt with it differently.

Exhausted to his bones, the nineteen year old lay in his bed, curled up into a miserable ball underneath his covers, but his mind wouldn't shut down, wouldn't let him sleep.

Peter himself had always been the one to wear his heart on his sleeve; that hadn't changed in his grieving. During the last week his emotions had run the gamut, ranging from utter despair to flaring, white-hot anger. Hours of crying followed by picking fights and trashing his room. Mom hadn't been happy.

His mother, on the other hand, took refuge in etiquette and traditions and appearances. Black was going to be the only color she would be wearing for a year to come, the funeral feast had been a painful exercise in portraying the picture book family, and if she was weeping, she was doing it behind closed doors.

Arthur, _Dad_ , just locked himself away in his study, a photograph and a bottle of whiskey his only company, which, Peter supposed, was a way of dealing as well.

Gabriel, however... Gabriel didn't seem to deal at all. Didn't want to deal with what had happened –

_'He's dead, Pete, that's what happened!'_

– just shut Peter completely out whenever he tried to talk about it –

_'Nathan's dead, and he's not coming back! Get over it!'_

The callousness his brother displayed was infuriating and incomprehensible. Nathan had been their brother, and he wasn't allowed to mourn? It felt as if one of his limbs had been cut off, and he was supposed to just 'get over it'? –

_'He was my brother, and I loved him, and unlike you, I actually give a damn!'_

_…_

_'Gabriel, I didn't mean that!'_

These days, it seemed all he did was hurt. Hurt from Nathan's death ( _and what did it matter that he died for his country, that didn't make him any less dead – You just left us, you bastard! How could you? We need you..._ ), hurt by Gabriel's distance ( _Why won't you talk to me?_ ).

Hurt his twin, even when he knew damn well that Gabriel was hurting too.

Across the room Peter heard a steel spring creak, Gabriel's restless movements a testament to his own sleeplessness.

“Gabe?” Peter whispered, observing the obscure lump on the other bed, a shock of dark hair against pale sheets the only part of his brother he could see in their dimly moonlit room. “I'm sorry for what I said earlier.”

The funeral today had been hell, the feast afterward unbearable. The folded flag their mother had been given was still proudly presented on a sideboard in the room where they had hosted the mourners after the funeral earlier this evening. Emotions had run high today, and Peter – had lashed out. He never meant to imply that Gabriel didn't love their brother.

“I just miss him. So much.”

His twin didn't answer, and for a moment Peter was once again caught between anger and sadness; until he heard the noises. Soft, just barely audible. So much so that Peter didn't realize at first what he was hearing. Then Gabriel's arms came up, dislodging his cocoon of blankets just enough that Peter saw him rub furiously at his face, and suddenly it clicked.

Gabriel was crying. Peter hadn't seen him cry, not once, since they had been notified of Nathan's death.

Drawn by the need to comfort, to be comforted, Peter slipped out of his own bed and headed for Gabriel's. He had missed his twin almost as much as Nathan this past week, had barely even talked to him much less touched him, and it hurt. He just wanted the pain to go away.  
Wordlessly, he lifted the covers and climbed in with his twin. And even though Gabriel was glaring at him, he didn't tell him to stop.

His little brother was skin and bones when Peter pressed against him, gathering him into a reluctant embrace; all gangly limbs and knobby joints and awkward movements. Not so little anymore, Peter amended as Gabriel automatically unfurled to accommodate his twin.

For as long as he could remember, Gabriel had been the smaller of the twins, a midget compared to their classmates, and Peter had always taken the role of big brother seriously, much to Gabriel's annoyance ( _'You're barely four minutes older than me, Pete!'_ ). But during the last year his brother had shot up, and it was still a surprise every time Peter now had to look up to meet his eyes. No matter the height he had gained, though, Gabriel was still thin as a rake, even more so than Peter. His hand traced the edge of a shoulder blade sticking out through warm skin and the worn cotton of a t-shirt.

“Have you eaten at all today?” he mumbled into soft hair, suddenly concerned that he didn't remember.

“Wasn't hungry.”

His brother's breath was hot against his neck, and Peter shivered. Gabriel's eyes were dry again, tears ruthlessly forced back, a few shuddering gasps all that remained from his earlier loss of control. And that was what this was about, Peter suddenly understood, years of insight connecting dots he hadn't noticed before. Gabriel wanted to handle the loss of their brother the same way he handled the little gadgets he was always tinkering with; studying, examining, manipulating, fixing. Only emotions like grief didn't come with an off-switch.

Not knowing what else to do, what else to say to make this alright ( _How can it ever be alright again?_ ), Peter soothingly rubbed circles into his twin's long back. He didn't even notice when the innocent gesture turned into something else entirely, but from one moment to the next he was aware of naked skin where his fingers had slipped underneath Gabriel's t-shirt, of Gabriel's lips ghosting over the suddenly too sensitive skin of his neck, of soft hair against his cheek.

He hadn't come to Gabriel's bed for this, but all of a sudden it was all he could think about. The little voice in the back of his head that insisted today of all days was the most inappropriate of times for this was easily disregarded in favor of digging his fingers into the lean back beneath his hands and seeking out his brother's soft lips in a desperate kiss. Gabriel yielded to him as he always did, lips parting, eager tongue darting out to meet his. Long, nimble fingers came to rest on Peter's neck, in his hair, pulling, caressing, pushing back.

“Peter,” Gabriel gasped, hands still threaded in Peter's hair. “We shouldn't... Not today.” But his fingers betrayed him, unconsciously clenching, drawing Peter closer instead of pushing him away.

Quivering with tension, Peter buried his face in Gabriel's neck. At the back of his mind he was aware that his fingers were digging bruises into Gabriel's waist, but he couldn't make them unclench.

“Gabe,” he pleaded. “I need...” – _connection, touch_ – “I need,” – _my brother back..._

“Yeah,” his twin whispered a few seconds later. “Me too.”

It was all the go-ahead Peter needed.

Suddenly frantic, he made short work of both their shirts, settling on top of his brother's lanky frame, and drew him into another fevered kiss. Gabriel's legs parted for him, came up around his waist to hold him in place as he arched up into Peter, and he couldn't stop the moan that escaped him, the thin cotton of their pajama bottoms all that separated their rapidly hardening flesh. Gentle fingers stroked down the heated skin of his back only to tease under the drawstring of his pajamas, slipping down to cup the seizing muscles of his backside.

The feel of his brother writhing beneath him, meeting him thrust for thrust, his sweat-slick skin under his palms, under his searching mouth was glorious.

It wasn't enough.

Peter needed... He needed _more_. He just needed.

Wriggling and pushing until he was able to kick off his bottoms, Peter made a blind grab for the tube they had stashed beneath the mattress while Gabriel followed suit. The first touch of naked cock to naked cock had them both gasping, catching their breaths, but Peter didn't dwell on it.

The low, keening noise that escaped Gabriel while Peter worked the first slick finger inside went straight to Peter's groin. He didn't want to wait any longer, but he forced himself to slow down, to prepare his brother properly if more hurried than usual. Everything else faded into the background as he caressed his twin inside and out; he hid a smile in Gabriel's skin every time he skimmed his prostate and Gabriel's hips bucked up both in surprise and pleasure.

When Gabriel finally, impatiently whined “Peter!” he didn't have to wait any longer.

With the blunt tip of his cock, slick from both precome and lube, nudging against his brother's welcoming entrance, Peter literally held his breath in anticipation. He slipped in easily, and they both groaned at the sensation, breathy, low, even now now ever mindful of not being too loud in case their parents would hear.

Peter didn't stop until he was fully sheathed inside his brother's scorching hot body. Only then did he lay off to let Gabriel adjust, drawing back to look at his face. His twin's eyes were closed, his lips parted in breathless ecstasy. The sight made something twist inside him, and his hips began to move, stuttering at first, then more confidently. He would never be able to get enough of this.

Brushing a few stray strands of hair out of his twin's face, Peter let his hand rest against Gabriel's cheek, sandpaper feel of short stubble against his palm. Gabriel's eyes opened and they looked at each other in the dimness of their room, labored breaths mingling, Gabriel's trapped cock twitching between their straining bodies, his hands holding onto Peter's shoulders. His ankles crossed against the small of Peter's back, and Peter buried himself even deeper into his body, forgetting everything around them but this, bodies and minds entwined in the closest way possible, and at last it felt like enough. Peter almost felt whole again.

He let his head fall down against Gabriel's neck and let go, hips plunging into his twin, one hand reaching between their bellies to make sure Gabriel would follow him over that edge as he did in almost everything else.

White washed through him as Gabriel's body seemed to seize, tightening around him almost painfully.

Slowly, reluctantly, Peter became aware of his surroundings again, of the cooling sweat and pearly come between them, of his own breathlessness. Gabriel was still shaking against him. And the wetness against his neck and collarbone wasn't sweat.

“He's dead, Peter,” Gabriel whispered, voice as broken as Peter felt once more, gasping in an effort to suppress the sobs wanting to break out.

“He's dead, and he's not coming back!”

Tightening his arms around Gabriel's bony shoulders, only dimly aware that his own cheeks were stained wet, Peter closed his eyes.

“No. He's not.”

“Why does it have to hurt so bad?”

Peter didn't have an answer to that, so instead he just held on as hard as he could.

Hours later, morning broke to see them still clinging to each other.

 

~The End

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely sure how I feel about this fic nowadays, but since it can be found on my LJ, and I'm a firm believer of not just deleting stories, I'm posting it anyway for the sake of completeness.


End file.
